


"И все же кто бы мог подумать, что в старике так много крови".

by Mac_Cecht



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_Cecht/pseuds/Mac_Cecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто короткая виньетка о ранениях, крови и — совсем чуть-чуть! — о "Макбете".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"И все же кто бы мог подумать, что в старике так много крови".

– Ты только не умирай, Гарри, только не умирай, – Эггси прижимает свою скомканную футболку к разодранному боку Гарри Харта, и его передергивает. Он чувствует, как становится влажной, набухает от густой теплой крови мягкая ткань, и не может отделаться от ощущения, что все еще вдавливает в поврежденный бок свою ладонь, а по спине ползет струйка ледяного пота от того, как просачивается сквозь пальцы пульсирующая жидкость. Бред это все, тактильный обман, ловушка собственного разума! Какая еще пульсация, там неоткуда бить фонтану крови, она просто течет и не останавливается, однако Гэри явственно чувствует мягкие толчки в прижатые пальцы, ощущаемые в такт биению сердца. Чьего сердца? Его? Гарри? И ничего кровь не густая, вон какая лужа натекла, какая густота? Однако где-то на границе его сознания живет юная истеричка, для которой эта кровь, как желе. И которой так страшно, что она готова визжать от хтонического ужаса. – Ты только не умирай, Гарри. Ты уже умирал, никому не понравилось, не смей делать этого снова! – судорожно шепчет Эггси, глядя на бледного Харта.   
Никто не знал, что пойдет так, никто не предполагал, что будет так. Погибли два агента, и только они с Гарри остались в живых. Оба. В живых. Слышишь, Харт? Оба! В обнаженную спину парня впиваются острые выступы неровной каменной кладки, под задницей тоже какой-то неудобный обломок, но он не шевелится, и не пошевелится, пока они ждут помощь, пока у него на коленях лежит голова истекающего кровью Гарри Харта. Это все похоже на блядское повторение истории. Он просил рассказать Гарри о смерти его отца, он даже видел фотографии этого места, и здесь сейчас все точно так же. У гребаной смерти всегда одинаковые декорации, неважно, где вы находитесь. От постоянного давления на футболку начинают мелко дрожать мышцы, но парень ни за что не уберет руку, даже когда ее сведет судорогой. Он наблюдает за неровно подрагивающими ресницами закрытых глаз наставника и страшно хочет погладить его по голове. Провести ладонью по волосам, распутать пальцами слипшиеся от крови кончики, превращающиеся в колючие сосульки по мере свертывания. Но второй рукой он сжимает пистолет с их последними патронами, и это он тоже отпустить не может. Гэри незаметно, чтобы не побеспокоить Харта, и чтобы для себя не заглушить звуки рваного дыхания, двигает руку по своему бедру, разгибает указательный палец и невесомо гладит Гарри по виску тыльной стороной.   
– Гарри, открой глаза? – Гэри Анвин старается, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно и бодро, хотя его сейчас накрывает волнами удушливой паники и подступающей к горлу истерики. Он смотрит на приподнимающиеся неохотно веки, на уже заметную в узкой щели радужку теплого коричневого оттенка и радуется, что голова Галахада находится в тени. Ему не придется жмуриться от яркого солнечного света, зато в этом свете нестерпимо блестит лужа крови, обволакивающая поясницу и бедро. Так же нестерпимо обычно блестит на солнце неспокойная поверхность воды. Ее блики хаотичны и постоянно меняют свое положение, что только раздражает сетчатку. Нельзя долго смотреть на воду, залитую солнцем – перед глазами начинают мелькать разноцветные пятна. Для него это синий, красный и ослепляюще белый цвет. От других Гэри слышал о зеленых, желтых и фиолетовых бликах… Интересно, каким цветом отзывается сетчатка Гарри?   
Блик на багровом пятне, начинающемся казаться почти черным, если с него долго не сводить взгляда, неподвижен, но Эггси не может не замечать, как он удлиняется, вытягивается вбок, и как неумолимо подползает к коленям упрямая красная жидкость. – Если ты потеряешь сознание или умрешь, я даже не узнаю об этом…  
Он заставляет себя отвести взгляд и сконцентрироваться на усталых глазах, которые тем не менее смотрят на него так же тепло, как обычно. Словно они оба загорают под лучами палящего солнца на каком-нибудь уединенном пляже, где нет никого, кроме них. И Гарри – просто разморенный жарой и немного сонный.   
– Поцелуй меня, – от хриплого голоса Харта его прошибает холодный пот, но он без колебаний склоняется и прижимается губами к его губами. Собственная спина, кажется, сейчас треснет от неудобоваримого изгиба, но это совершенно неважно, когда есть возможность узнать вкус поцелуя Гарри Харта. Его губы мягкие и прохладные, такими они могли бы быть после мороженого или стакана холодного домашнего лимонада, но сейчас это пугает. Мальчишка замирает на несколько секунд, чуть сжимает нижнюю губу, а потом нервно касается губами переносицы, лба и брови, избегая прицельного взгляда. И только когда разгибается, решается взглянуть в глаза. Гарри чуть заметно улыбается, а Гэри, не раздумывая, швыряет в пространство вопрос:   
– Почему именно сейчас? Я так давно об этом мечтал, но почему сейчас, Гарри?  
Голос не дрожит, не прерывается, но все равно это – кусок его нервов, потому что если бы он дал труд себе подумать, он бы увидел ответ, который лежит на поверхности. И который он не хотел бы слышать из уст Галахада. Однако он звучит, и от этой неумолимой жестокости хочется задержать дыхание:   
– Потому что мы можем больше не увидеться.   
Гарри смотрит ему в глаза. Этот взгляд прямой и пронзительный, как дуло пистолета, направленное в лицо. Но вместо холода вороненой стали в глазах плещется забота и невысказанный вопрос. Эггси придирчиво рассматривает радужку. Глаза Гарри по всем параметрам должны быть обычными – карий цвет средней интенсивности, о чем тут еще говорить? Но эти глаза умудрялись менять цвет, буквально как хамелеон. Радужка всегда оставалась коричневой, но меняла свои оттенки и насыщенность. На солнце она казалась бурлящим расплавленным золотом. Эггси бесконечно мог вглядываться в эти крапинки, обрамляющие зрачок. Про синие или зеленые глаза, наверное, сказали бы, что это морская галька под слоем воды; глаза Харта напоминали глаза сытого дракона в пещере с сокровищами. Глаза, в которых отражалось кипение золота.   
Когда он злился, в его глазах бушевал вихрь. Тьма, смерч, шторм посреди бушующих волн – глаза становились почти черными. И в зависимости от степени злости в них могло быть жутко смотреть. При этом Харт оставался совершенно спокойным и невозмутимым внешне, от этого его взгляд становился еще более впечатляющим.   
Эггси знал много оттенков состояния Галахада, но сейчас его глаза были тусклыми, и это мальчишке категорически не нравилось. Они светились, но как тусклые запылившиеся лампочки на последнем издыхании, лужа крови продолжала увеличиваться, а помощи все еще не было.   
– А ты не смей умирать! – возмущается Гэри Анвин. Это его способ держать себя в руках, нейтрализовать разбушевавшиеся нервы. – Я целоваться хочу, Гарри! Нормально целоваться, долго целоваться! Мне нужен урок от наставника, в конце концов!  
– Урок от координатора тебя не устроит? – Галахад улыбается уголками губ, и Эггси немного легчает.   
– Я тебя сейчас сам придушу, – злорадно обещает он, – чтоб не мучился!  
– Серьезная угроза, – смеется наставник, но неожиданно заходится в приступе тяжелого кашля. Гэри с ужасом ощущает судорожные сокращения мышц распластанного на полу тела, и его снова накрывает осознание, что под его задницей не только неудобный камень, но и лужа крови человека, которого он не может потерять второй раз. Это будет выше его сил. Расслабившийся Гарри снова считывает его состояние своим рентгеновским взглядом и продолжает: – Поцелуи, придушить… есть еще желания, мистер Анвин?   
Наверное, Гарри сложно говорить. Он не показывает этого ни звуком, ни мускулом, его слова звучат ровно, но нельзя, потеряв столько крови, чувствовать себя отлично. Ему нужно отдыхать, но у Гэри нет сил отказаться от разговора – это помогает сдерживаться самому, и чувствовать, что его наставник жив. Тем более, что это может и правда быть их последний разговор.   
– Хочу трахнуться на Вашем прекрасном обеденном дубовом столе, мистер Харт.   
Его голос вибрирует от напряжения. Этого не может скрыть даже широкая улыбка, которую он старательно изображает на своем лице. И Галахад не может этого не видеть.   
– У тебя истерика, мой мальчик… – Гарри тяжело вздыхает, замирает на секунду, собираясь с силами, и накрывает ладонью его запястье. Запястье той руки, которая зажимает его собственную рану. Он прислушивается к своим ощущениям так же, как Гэри прислушивается к нему самому, и начинает размеренно поглаживать косточку на запястье. – Успокойся, Эггси. Ты должен собраться.   
– Слишком много крови, Гарри… – нервно шепчет Эггси, чувствуя, как медленно слетают последние гайки. – Слишком много гребаной крови! – с губ срывается короткий смешок, и он сильнее прижимается спиной к каменному выступу. Организм, смирившейся с прежней болью, отзывается пульсацией крови и новыми оттенками ощущений, посылаемых в мозг нервными окончаниями.   
– Только не цитируй "Макбета", прошу! – Галахад сжимает пальцы, обхватив запястье, и коротко закатывает глаза. Их общий ритуал с первого дня знакомства соблюден, как обычно, безупречно, но обычно он заканчивается шуткой или улыбкой, сейчас – пронизывающим взглядом.  
– Знал бы, процитировал! – коротко огрызается Эггси. Огрызается не потому что злится на наставника – он злится на себя за свою слабость. И злость помогает, направляет эмоции в другое русло; Гэри становится легче дышать.   
– "И все же кто бы мог подумать, что в старике так много крови", – размеренно произносит Гарри.   
– Постарей сначала! – усмехается Эггси, склоняется и уже сам коротко целует его в губы.   
Гарри чувствует перемену его настроения и улыбается, невероятно устало, но искренне и широко. Пальцы на его руке расслабляются, скользят выше по предплечью, ощупывают напряженные мышцы.   
– У тебя скоро руку сведет, – Гарри на несколько секунд закрывает глаза. Сейчас Эггси давит в себе панику в самом ее начале и просто терпеливо ждет, пока тот откроет их снова.   
– Нечем стянуть рану, – из-за невозможности использовать руки приходится отмахиваться одним коротким и выразительным взмахом головы.   
– С левой стрелять умеешь? Смени руку.   
– Гарри, если ты не заметил, я тебе рану зажимаю, вообще-то...  
– Эггси, – Гарри вздыхает и поворачивает голову, прижимаясь ухом к жесткой ткани штанов. У мальчишки сердце сжимается от доверчивости этого жеста, и страшно хочется обнять его, сгрести в охапку и зареветь, уткнувшись в ткань форменной куртки, как в раннем детстве, когда разбитая коленка оказывалась переломом. Казалось, что вот она, обычная рана, сейчас пройдет, но боль не проходила. Но главными в этом состоянии были страх и непонимание того, что происходит, и одновременно с этим четкое осознание того, что это что-то страшное. – Я не истеку кровью за ту дюжину секунд, что ты меняешь позу. И я не хрустальный, я не разобьюсь.   
Гэри Анвин собирается возражать. Спорить до хрипоты, если нужно. И его мышцы выдержат столько, сколько потребуется! Но вместо этого послушно встает, аккуратно опуская голову Гарри на каменный пол, коротко разминается, заставляя кровь быстрее двигаться по венам затекшего тела, и снова садится, снова прижимает к боку липкий холодный ком ткани, снова стискивает рукоять пистолета.   
Помощь застает их почти в обнимку. Гэри почти не нервничает, но ему просто хочется выбить зубы кому-то из прилетевших незнакомых агентов, потому что какого хуя так долго?! Вы вообще кто, ребята? А это, мать его, Гарри Харт! Агент Галахад! Тут лететь час, где вас носило, сволочи?! Однако он молча помогает погрузить Галахада в вертолет, и весь полет комкает на коленях свою окровавленную футболку, второй рукой сжимая пальцы Гарри. Теперь тот может расслабиться и заснуть. Не нужно прислушиваться к хриплому дыханию и пытаться нащупать пульс, холодеющими от ужаса пальцами, теперь достаточно короткого взгляда на медицинские приборы.   
Потом больница, коридоры которой Эггси бесконечно измеряет шагами, пока идет операция; потом короткие свидания в больничной палате и судорожные, сдержанные поцелуи; потом долгий период реабилитации, чтение "Макбета" и секс на обеденном столе. И на кухонном. И на рабочем столе в кабинете, обклеенном газетными страницами. Да много еще где...  
А ночью, если снится кошмар – вот как сейчас! – можно просто подползти ближе под теплый бок, расслабиться в сонных объятиях и знать, что никакие кошмары здесь его не достанут. Не посмеют сунуться, пока он под защитой Харта, а Гарри Харт – под его защитой.   



End file.
